Near of You
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Kemungkinan cinta yang selama ini kau cari berada sangat dekat denganmu, siapa yang tahu?


_Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor even wish._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Petualangan telah membuat ia lelah, tawa menggoda dan wajah cantik berpoles make up modern dan trendi membuat ia jenuh. Ia lelah mencari, lelah juga menerima yang datang. Melepas yang ingin dilepas, melepas yang harus dilepas. Ia tak pernah menuntut terlalu banyak, tak pernah ingin dituntut terlalu banyak. Terlalu lama, butuh enam tahun baginya untuk menyadari bahwa yang benar-benar ia inginkan ada di depan matanya._

 _Tapi masalahnya, akankah orang itu menyadarinya?_

 _Sedangkan yang paling ia butuhkan saat ini, memiliki orang itu sepenuhnya._

 _-Uchiha Sasuke-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **The Story begin...**

Jalanan dipenuhi entah ratusan atau mungkin ribuan orang yang menuju ke satu titik. Haruno Sakura meraba saku jaketnya yang terkancing rapat, memastikan ponsel dan dompetnya masih tersimpan di sana, menyadari bahwa entah bagaimana ia terpisah dari rombongannya yang tadi berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sakura mencoba untuk tidak panik, memerhatikan sekitar sambil berjinjit dan membiarkan tubuhnya terbawa arus manusia daripada terdorong lalu jatuh dan terinjak-injak. Inilah yang ia tidak suka dari festival tahun baru di luar rumah. Terlalu banyak manusia, terlalu menghabiskan banyak tenaga dan hampir terlalu tidak berguna. Jika bukan karena rasa tak enak dengan yang mengajak, tentu ia tak akan kemana-mana malam ini.

Ia sedang berjinjit sambil menatap ke depan ketika salah satu lengannya di tangkap seseorang. "Sasuke!" serunya lalu menghela napas lega. Sasuke menatapnya sama leganya seperti dirinya sendiri, terlihat tampan sekaligus lelah dengan titik-titik keringat di dahi dan hidungnya. Kulitnya yang putih pucat dan tubuh tingginya tampak mencolok di antara sekumpulan manusia di sekitar mereka.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar Sasuke seraya mengelap wajah dengan telapak tangan yang bebas. Mereka mulai melangkah tanpa mencoba untuk melepas jemari mereka yang sekarang bertaut erat.

"Maaf, aku tadi terdorong orang-orang," ujar Sakura merasa bersalah. Ia berujar sedikit lebih keras dari biasa agar bisa didengar oleh pria yang memimpin jalannya sekarang.

Sasuke melirik ke belakang sebentar, tersenyum tipis menatap Sakura yang balas tersenyum canggung. "Kenapa minta maaf? Bukan salahmu kalau malam tahun baru selalu seperti ini."

"Ya tapi tetap saja," gumam Sakura pelan. "Dimana yang lain?" Tanyanya kemudian ketika menyadari bahwa mereka hanya berdua, sedangkan kelompoknya beranggotakan enam orang yang empat di antaranya adalah sepupu Sasuke.

"Mereka menunggu di pelataran depan." jelas Sasuke. "Mungkin kita tak bisa terlalu dekat dengan mereka. Di depan lebih padat lagi," pria itu melirik lagi padanya, kali ini meringis. Entah kenapa hal yang tadinya menyebalkan bagi Sakura sekarang malah membuatnya tertawa.

Sakura berdehem pelan. "Maaf Sasuke," dan ia tertawa lagi. Kali ini ditanggapi dengan kekehan oleh Sasuke yang sudah berhenti melangkah. Mereka tak bisa bergerak lebih jauh. Konoha Tower dan sekitarnya terlihat bagai dikerumbungi ribuan semut. Untungnya suasana tampak indah dengan lampu-lampu yang terpasang di tiang di sepanjang jalan sampai ke sana.

Puncak tahun baru masih dua puluh menit lagi, tapi langit malam di atas mereka sudah dihiasi balon-balon berwarna-warni yang diterbangkan bebas oleh panitia dan sebagian pengunjung yang datang lebih awal. Sasuke menarik Sakura lebih dekat di sisinya, mempererat genggaman mereka agar tak terpisah seperti tadi. Ia tak menyadari, atau pura-pura tak menyadari bahwa tangan Sakura berkeringat dalam genggamannya, dan ekspresi gadis itu tampak gugup tak berani menatap kearahnya. Kenyataannya, Sasuke tak menyadarinya karena ia sendiri sedang sibuk meredam detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih keras daripada biasanya. Ah, seandainya mereka lebih jujur pada perasaan masing-masing.

* * *

"Ah, jadi kau menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama Sasukemu."

"Dia bukan Sasukeku, ino!" seru Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya dalam tiga puluh menit belakangan sejak mereka duduk mengelilingi salah satu meja di kafe di depan gedung kantor mereka.

Ino mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh benarkah? Jadi apa tujuanmu menceritakan tentang dia sejak tadi?"

"Kalau-kalau kau salah menyimpulkan, teman." kata Sakura gemas "Aku- menceritakan tentang malam tahun baruku."

Kini Ino mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian tak menjalin hubungan saja. Kalian sudah mengenal selama enam tahun. Demi Tuhan, tak ada pertemanan pria wanita yang terjalin selama itu!"

"Kami tak berteman," jelas Sakura gugup seraya menggenggam erat _cup_ -nya yang berisi _Ice Americano_. Ino menyengir. "Yah tidak seperti yang kau simpulkan. Kami hanya bertemu sesekali, dan semalam adalah pertama kalinya kami berbicara cukup lama. Kau tahu dia..."

" _Adik dari suami bibimu. Kami keluarga, tak mungkin memiliki hubungan romantis_. Itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tenten, teman menyebalkannya yang lain yang baru kembali dari toilet menempatkan diri di antara ia dan Ino. "Kalau boleh aku berpendapat Sakura, kau hanya mencari-cari alasan yang akhirnya sama sekali tidak beralasan."

Sakura menghabiskan minumannya dalam sekali teguk, lalu berdiri. "Alasan sebenarnya adalah, dia- sama sekali tak tertarik padaku."

Tenten dan Ino tersenyum sambil menggeleng setelah Sakura pergi. "Tenten, mau bertaruh?"

"Bagaimana kita bisa bertaruh jika kita memiliki pendapat yang sama," sahut Tenten geli. Ino tertawa.

"hah, dasar gadis beruntung yang menyebalkan dia itu."

* * *

Dua minggu setelah malam tahun baru tak ada yang berubah dari hidup Sakura. Ia bekerja dari jam delapan pagi sampai jam lima sore senin sampai sabtu. Minggunya ia habiskan di apartemennya dengan menonton televisi atau membaca buku. Menikmati makan malam di rumah dan lebih sering lagi di luar bersama dua teman dekatnya. Sesekali ia memikirkan Sasuke sambil memandangi jemarinya yang pernah di genggam pria itu dengan erat. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Sakura tak pernah berharap lebih. Selalu meyakinkan diri bahwa Sasuke tak pernah menganggapnya lebih dari seorang adik. Lagipula pria itu tak pernah memberi harapan padanya. Hanya saja Sasuke terlalu memesona untuk bisa diabaikan.

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul tujuh nol nol ketika Sakura membuka lemari es nya dan tak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia makan _._ Lemari dinding di atas lemari es nya yang biasanya penuh camilan juga tampak kosong.

"Sepertinya aku salah mengira," Ia tertawa sendiri. Keripik kentang terakhir sudah ia habiskan kemarin malam, dan sosis udang sudah ia jadikan tambahan di ramen-nya dua malam sebelumnya.

"Wah, selera makanku benar-benar hebat," ia menggerutu sambil mengenakan jaket dan mengambil dompet dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Sakura melangkah santai ketika sudah keluar dari gedung apartemen. Bermaksud untuk berjalan sedikit ke minimarket dua puluh empat jam di persimpangan jalan tidak jauh dari apartemennya ketika sebuah mobil berhenti di sebelahnya. Sakura sudah tahu pemilik mobil tersebut sebelum kaca jendela diturunkan.

"Sakura, kenapa berjalan sendirian malam-malam begini?" Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tampan seperti biasa walau masih mengenakan setelan kerja. Sakura mendapati seorang wanita cantik duduk di sebelah pria itu, mengangguk sedikit, tersenyum walaupun itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

"Ini baru jam tujuh," jawabnya berusaha tetap santai. "Lagipula aku hanya ingin ke minimarket di seberang sana," ia menunjuk tempat tujuannya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Masuklah."

"Ya?" Sakura menggeleng. "Maksudku tidak. Tidak perlu, sungguh. Aku berjalan kaki saja."

Sasuke berdecak. "Aku baru saja dipromosikan sebagai manajer," katanya. "Kami sedang ingin merayakannya. Ikutlah, nanti pulangnya aku antar ke minimarket itu."

Sakura ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut karena merasa tak enak untuk menolak.

Tak banyak obrolan di dalam mobil yang dapat membuat Sakura ikut terlibat di dalamnya. Sasuke dengan sopan menanggapi pembicaraan teman sebelahnya. Tentang pekerjaan mereka di kantor, tentang presentasi Sasuke yang sukses besar tadi siang, tentang apapun yang tak bisa ditanggapi oleh Sakura. Gadis itu mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut, dan sedikit bingung dengan reaksi rekan Sasuke saat tahu bahwa Sakura adalah orang yang menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan pria itu.

Pukul sembilan kurang lima belas menit mereka keluar dari restoran. Wajah Sakura tampak merah karena tiga gelas sake yang ia minum dan karena godaan rekan-rekan Sasuke yang mengira mereka sepasang kekasih –yang anehnya tidak di bantah oleh pria itu. Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak minum karena harus menyetir memeluk pinggang Sakura dan memapah gadis itu ke mobil, meninggalkan rekan-rekannya termasuk yang tadi datang berbarengan dengan mereka.

"Sasuke, Karin nee tak pulang bersama kita?" Mata Sakura tertutup rapat saat ia bertanya, membuatnya tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke tampak tak suka melihatnya mabuk.

"Kau seharusnya menolak saat mereka menyuruhmu minum," omel pria itu seraya menyalakan mesin lalu mulai berkendara.

"Aku tak enak menolak," jawab Sakura dengan suara menyeret.

Sasuke mendengus."Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu minum satu gelas saja."

Sakura berdecak. Matanya membuka dan menatap ke arah Sasuke yang balas menatapnya.

"Aku tak sadar saat mulai minum. Karin nee cantik sekali," Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan gadis di sebelahnya. "Dan dia terus menempel pada Sasuke, menjengkelkan sekali." Racau gadis itu.

Sasuke menyeringai. "kau cemburu?"

"Kau bercanda? tentu saja aku cemburu!" Sakura berseru. "Ah Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi bodoh begini sih."

Sasuke mendengus, tapi senyumnya tak bisa lagi ditutupi. "Kau bilang kita keluarga, kau mengatakan itu berulang-ulang di hadapan semua rekanku."

"Tentu kita keluarga," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu pada keluargamu," kini Sasuke mulai terdengar jengkel.

"Aku hanya cemburu apa salahnya, tidak bermaksud menjadikan Sasuke kekasihku juga."

Mata Sasuke menyipit. "Dasar munafik, kenapa tidak mengaku saja kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Sasuke, kita keluarga," peringat Sakura terdengar seperti sebuah dengkuran bagi Sasuke.

Pria itu memutar bola matanya. "Benarkah? Aku tak pernah menganggapnya begitu," ujarnya pahit.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke berbelok ke kanan bukannya ke kiri yang seharusnya menuju apartemen gadis itu.

* * *

Ketika terbangun, Sakura menyadari bahwa ia sedang berbaring di ruangan yang bukan kamarnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali. Ia melirik pada jam weker di atas sebuah meja kerja dan melompat turun dari ranjang setelah melihat arah jarum jam yang menunjuk ke angka satu. Ia membereskan ranjang yang tadi ditidurinya dan melipat selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jaketnya yang tersampir di satu-satunya kursi di ruangan itu.

Tak ada satupun foto yang terpajang di dinding ruangan dan meja kerja. Ia bingung sekaligus was-was karena belum mengetahui di rumah siapa ia sekarang ini. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut dan langsung menuju ke pintu keluar dengan sedikit berjingkat. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi tanpa membuat suara sedikitpun agar tak perlu bertemu dengan pemilik rumah dan berakhir dengan pembicaraan canggung.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini, Sakura?" ia tersentak mendengar suara itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tak jadi keluar dan mengikuti Sasuke menuju sofa di depan televisi. "Ini apartemenmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk datar. Tak seperti biasanya, pria itu tampak lebih kaku dan menjaga jarak. Namun Sakura memberanikan diri untuk duduk di sebelahnya, walaupun jari-jarinya meremas jaket di tangannya karena gugup.

"Aku mabuk sekali sepertinya. Aku tak mengingat apapun setelah kita keluar dari restoran,"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau tidak tidur sejak tadi?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merasa serba salah dan sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku mau pulang," putusnya pada akhirnya.

Sasuke tampak kaget dan kesal secara bersamaan. "Ini tengah malam, dan aku sudah sangat lelah untuk mengantarmu pulang," katanya dingin.

"Aku bisa naik taksi," sahut Sakura canggung.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tidur saja di sini, Sakura," Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sakura terlalu kaget dan jatuh terbaring di sofa. "Kenapa canggung sekali?" Sindirnya. "Kita ini keluarga," tambahnya dengan nada suara mengejek. Mata Sakura membelalak ketika ingatan itu menghantamnya. Ingatan ketika ia mabuk.

"Aku- pulang saja," Sasuke menahan bahu gadis itu, membuatnya tetap terbaring dengan kaki yang menjuntai di penyangga sofa.

"Kita bukan keluarga, Sakura. Kita bahkan tak akan saling mengenal jika kakakku tidak menikahi bibimu."

"Kita menjadi keluarga karena pernikahan itu," Sasuke menghela napas frustrasi. Gadis ini keras kepala sekali. Jadi Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir gadis itu yang setengah terbuka.

"Lihat, keluarga tidak berciuman, aku tak pernah mencium satupun bibir keluargaku," ujar Sasuke setelah menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Hangat sentuhan Sasuke tadi masih terasa di bibirnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium gadis itu, dan kali ini tak berlangsung secepat seperti tadi. Sangat perlahan dan terasa manis, membuat Sakura tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciuman itu. Tak ada yang menghitung berapa menit yang mereka habiskan untuk berciuman. Mereka baru berhenti ketika tubuh mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari sofa. Sakura berdiri lebih dahulu dan berlari cepat memasuki kamar.

Sasuke bingung pada awalnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya seraya menggeleng geli.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya, Sakura." Seru Sasuke kemudian. "Aku tak tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan saat kau tertidur nanti."

Terdengar bunyi _klik_ dari dalam kamar. Sasuke tersenyum miris, menyesali apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Dan persiapkan dirimu," tambahnya lagi. "Besok kita akan menghadap para orang tua." Terdengar erangan dari dalam kamar yang kini terkunci.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Hai, GyuYa yang gak penting datang lagi hihi. Selagi menunggu FF MC saya yang lain, ada baiknya membaca fic ringan ini #Plak. Gaya bahasanya agak sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa saya buat. Saya hanya berusaha memberikan kesan manis dan lugu dalam cerita ini, dan semoga berhasil. Saya terbiasa membuat Sakura dengan karakter yang kuat sih, jadi agak sedikit canggung saat membuat Sakura di sini rada pemalu dan penurut hihi.**

 **Kisah di atas berdasarkan dari kisah nyata lho #Lagi, dari salah satu kakak-kakak cantik yang nggak mau saya sebutin namanya di sini. Yah, kita sebut aja namanya Bunga kkk.**

 **Tentang enam tahun dan tentang pernikahan keluarga, semuanya nyata. Tokoh prianya nyata, tampan, ramah dan baik hati (Bukan Sasuke banget sebenernya). Tokoh perempuannya juga nyata. Tapi tentang perasaan dan hubungan akhir mereka yang di dunia nyata, belum ada yang bisa menebak. Bukankah kalau mereka akhirnya menikah, maka mertua bibi sang gadis akan menjadi mertua sang gadis juga? Itu akan menjadi hubungan yang benar-benar membingungkan. Tapi saya suka cerita ini, saya selalu suka** _ **happy ending**_ **omong-omong. Bagaimana menurut teman-teman?**

 **Gyuya0206**


End file.
